


Just a game

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: There comes a time when you have to stand on your own two feet.





	Just a game

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-02-03 08:21pm to 08:31pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid/slideshow at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title, nor did the creator leave a name. The original song was 'Stop Your Self Control' by 'Marko Polo' (cut down to 2:22).

"Gakuto." 

"No." 

"Gakuto..." 

"No! You lied to me, Yuushi!" 

"Please let me explain..." 

"I don't want to hear it." 

Oshitari pushed his glasses back up. "You're being childish again." 

"I'm not and don't start with even more lectures of you being the only responsible person in this relationship because you always have to think for both of us. I am my own person and I do think! Something you obviously like to forget but no more. You lied to me, Yuushi. Something you of all people should know better." 

"Gakuto..." 

"No. We're finished. It's over. You can tell Atobe you're taking the singles position because I sure as hell won't play doubles with you anymore!" 

"Then you will have to play with Wakashi or you'll lose your spot." 

"I won't because I won't have it anymore to begin with. I'm leaving."


End file.
